


When I Am With You (There's No Place I'd Rather Be)

by Enter_Sharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enter_Sharpshooter/pseuds/Enter_Sharpshooter
Summary: Lance gets a surprise visit in the middle of the night from a specific blade member.I just need to know has anyone thought of the fact that Keith just might be insecure about his position on the team as well?





	When I Am With You (There's No Place I'd Rather Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I didn't really edited it so... Still enjoy!

“I'm leaving for the blades.”

Lance looked at him shocked. Everyone else were saying something, but he couldn't hear them, he only saw Keith, who was looking at him.

Keith was the one to break contact first as he looked away.

Lance sighed and ignored everyone as he walked up to the short male and engulfed him into a hug. His heart breaking a bit more. He decided to ignore the feeling for the sake of his friend.

“Stay safe.” With those words, Lance backed away from the hug before Keith could react.

The others had finally accepted it and brought Keith into a group hug excluding Lance, who was already walking away from them.

Lance suppose he could continue to keep his feelings to himself, after all, he knew in his heart Keith would never feel the same.

Keith admittedly thought the same as he looked at Lance's retreating form.

 

 

It was 2 weeks later, Lance was idly roaming around the castle in the middle of the night. Another nightmare plagued his mind as he walked, there was no one up at this hour so he had settled for a glass of milk that would hopefully help him. What he hadn't expect was to walk right into a Blade member who had just rounded the corner. Lance nearly fell if it wasn't for the Blade who held him up.

“Wha–” the blade removed his mask to show dark grey/blue eyes staring right into his ocean blue.

“K-keith?” Lance stared wide eyed.

“What are you doing up?” Was asked at the same time as Lance's “Why are you here?”

Keith scoffed, “If I knew you didn't want to see me, I wouldn't have come.”

Lance let out an indignant sputter, “What are you talking about? Why couldn't you just be normal and visit everyone during the day?”

Keith's grip on Lance's waist and wrist tightened and it was only then did Lance remember. Quickly, he tried to get out of Keith's personal space. 

It wasn't doing much for his already fragile heart.

Keith didn't seem to care as he looked at Lance. Any other person, Lance would have thought them to be creepy but Keith with his analytical gaze, furrowed brows and small frown was considered cute in Lance's head.

“Because I wanted to see you.” Those words automatically stopped Lance's struggle to get out of Keith's bubble.

Lance stared in shock. “W-what?”

It was Keith's turn to blush. He hadn't expect those words to fall out his mouth. He really should have thought that through.

Keith finally let go of Lance and stepped back, clearing his throat before coming up either an explanation.

“Lance, you're like my best friend.”

'Friend-zoned!' That voice sounded suspiciously like Pidge in Lance's head.

“I thought we are best friends.” Lance teased as he ignored the pang of hurt.

“Of course! We are!” Lance had never seen Keith so riled up.

“You know you could have just called us instead of coming all the way here.”

Keith scowled, “I don't have time for that.”

Lance raised a brow at him, “But you have time to sneak out?”

“We have rules.” Keith shot back.

“You don't seem to be following them right now.” Lance pointed out. The male growled as Lance sighed tiredly, “What are you really here for Keith?”

“I told you, I wanted to see you, I missed you.” Keith responded.

“Well the team misses you too, but it's not the right time to visit us, everyone is asleep right now, well, err, except me.” Lance said with a nervous chuckle.

“No,” Keith shook his head, “I missed you.” He said.

Lance blinked at him, his face blank. Keith waited for his response nervously. 

“Oh.” Lance was dumbfounded.

Here was the boy who he had been crushing on since forever, holding him in his arms as he told him that he specifically missed him. 

Either he was in heaven or the Universe finally loves him.

“I–I missed you too.” Lance could not tell you how relieved he felt when he found the right words to say.

Keith finally let go of him as he looked down sheepishly, his face red. 

Lance took a breath before he took Keith's hand.

“Wha– where are you taking me?” Keith asked flustered and confused.

Lance kept walking only turning around to wink at Keith, “A surprise.”

Keith blushed. Mentally he cursed Lance for having that affect on him.

They stopped in front of a room.

“Alright, close your eyes.” Lance said.

“Lance I swear to God if this is a prank–”

“Its not!” Lance quickly defended. “Just trust me, alright?”

Keith looked at him warily before he nodded slowly.

Lance smiled, “Good, now please close your eyes.”

Keith sighed before he did as told, “There, happy?”

Lance raised a hand to Keith's face, his hand brushing against a few strands of his hair. Keith's breath hitched.

Lance smiled at the male, “Perfect.”

Keith gulped but kept his eyes closed as Lance moved his hand away and held his hand once more. Keith was tempted to intertwine their fingers, but fear stopped him.

Keith felt himself being led into the room before they finally stopped. Lance had let his hand go and after a couple of moments he heard some indistinguishable noises.

“Lance?” Keith called out confused.

“You can open your eyes now.” Keith jumped at the voice that was so close to his ear. When had Lance gotten so close? He opened his eyes intending to scold Lance for scaring him only to snap his mouth shut as he took in the scenery of a very familiar sky.

“These are Earth's constellations.” Keith breathed out in surprise.

The entire room was covered in the Galaxy, it really looked like they were surrounded by stars, as if they were walking on them.

“I asked Coran about it once and he and Pidge created it for me for whenever I miss home.” Lance explained.

“I-I didn't know that.” Keith said guiltily as Lance chuckled.

“Of course you didn't, they surprised me with it just last week.” Lance answered before he sat down on the floor. Keith followed after him, taking a seat right next to him. “How is the Blade for you?” Lance asked looking up at the constellations. 

“Different, they are nothing like you guys. Here, everyone is a family but there it's like no one has time for any of that. The mission comes first, that's it.” 

 

“Why don't you come back then?” Keith was surprised at the emotions the question held.

Lance seemed just as surprised, “I mean, if you miss us so much why not come home? Red misses you, the team does too. We could really use our reckless, impulsive Keith back.” Lance tried to amend.

“And you do miss me, right?” Keith asked.

“I thought I already told you that earlier?” Lance raised a brow.

“Were you lying?” Keith asked returning his questioning gaze.

“What? Of course not!” Lance quickly defended.

Keith rolled his eyes, “You don't have to lie to me.” He huffed.

“Hey now, I'm not the one that came out all the way here to see me. What–Why are you getting upset?” Lance asked confused.

Keith scoffed, “I'm not, just leave it. Sometimes you really can be an idiot.” Keith muttered the last part hoping he hadn't heard.

Lance, however, still heard and glared, “What's your problem? I told you that I missed you too.”

Keith sighed, “Nothing, just drop it already.”

Lance didn't know what he did wrong, but he knew he had to fix it. “Keith, you have to believe me, I did miss you.” He said softly.

Keith stared at him, his voilet hue eyes searching for the truth in those words in Lance's ocean blue. Finally, Keith nodded. “Sorry, I just,” Keith sighed in annoyance, “I just have a lot on my plate with the missions.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“You'll get bored.”

“True, but still, try me.”

Keith chuckled before pausing to look at him curiously, “Why were you roaming the castle halls so late?”

Lance visibly tensed causing him to frown. “I-its nothing, I was just out for a small midnight snack.”

Keith looked at him in worry, his lie was obvious.

Lance groaned, “Look, it's nothing to worry about, besides we were just talking about you.”

“And like I said, its just the missions.” Keith rolled his eyes before he continued, “Besides, I'm more worried about what's keeping the team's sharpshooter up.”

Lance looked at Keith smugly causing him to groan. “I always knew that name would stick on you.”

“You're dodging the topic.” Keith deadpanned.

“How observant of you.”

“Drop the sarcasm Lance, you know you could talk to me.”

Lance scoffed, “What difference would it make if you're going to be gone soon?”

“You know I can't stay. My place isn't here.” He answered looking down. 

Lance looked at him in disbelief, “You can't be serious, didn't you hear what I said moments ago? Everyone missed you, including me!”

“Its not that it's just, my mom is alive and out there, I want to know more.”

“Weren't you the one that said it shouldn't matter, that we're your family? What happened to that?”

“Lance–”

“No you listen to me, we think of you as our family. We want you here.”

“And what's going to happen to me when we all go back to Earth? Jesus Christ Lance, I don't have a place here, nor on Earth! But I do with the blades I have a purpose. Like you said Lance all the spots for Voltron are taken, what was I supposed to do? Red bonded much more quickly with you than he ever did with me, for Pete's sake it took me nearly dying to prove my worth to him! I can't stay here! I don't have a reason to!” 

Lance looked at Keith in shock at his outburst. He didn't realize that Keith had felt the same way as him. Expendable, replaceable and like a seventh wheel. Lance thought it was only him, but looking back now he could see why Keith felt he needed to leave. But he also felt pissed off.

So with no second thoughts, Lance punched him, “How dare you! You fucking prodigy of mullethead pilot fucking say that! You have no right! Red misses you more than anything! You are not expendable! Or replaceable! I am! You are so much better than me God damnit! The team needs you mo–” Lance's words got cut off as he felt Keith punched him. He ended up on the floor as Keith pinned to the floor and punched him against his chest.

“Don't put this on me Lance! You're not expendable! Voltron wouldn't have been where it was if you hadn't dragged Pidge and Hunk down to help save Shiro! Coran wouldn't have been here if it weren't for you! I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for your quick thinking! You were a way better leader than me even when you were my right hand man! It was because of you that I was able to lead!” Keith breathed out harshly when he was done.

Lance stared up at the wide eyed boy above him before he bursted out into laughter. Keith looked at him confused before he too started to laugh.

“God, you are such an idiot.” Keith said between laughter.

“We both are.” Lance shot back before laughing again.

After they finally calmed down, Keith removed himself from on top of Lance quickly before things got awkward. Lance sat up and sat a little closer to Keith. If Keith noticed, he didn't say anything.

“It was a nightmare.”

“Lance you don't have to talk–”

“Shut up Mullet, you wanted to know, so I'll tell you.” Keith immediatly snapped his mouth shut. “It was about the Galra invading Earth, going after our family. In the dream, I couldn't do nothing but watch as my family was killed one by one. I felt so useless in that exact moment, I tried begging, bargaining, anything at all for them to stop but they didn't. I woke up crying right after they killed my mother.” Lance let out a shaky breath, “It was a reminder of the reason why I am fighting this war.”

Keith looked at him in awe. Lance had a motivation to fight, his family. Keith didn't think he'd need one, he just wanted to be anywhere that he was needed. He then remembered that Pidge and Hunk too had a family to return to. Even Shiro had someone to return to. But Keith, he had no one. He never really sought out for motivation or a reason to fight, he just wanted to. But then, Lance came an made an impact on Keith and suddenly Keith had a reason to fight, a reason to not die. Just for Lance's smile, as cheesy as it sounded. He didn't know when but soon enough the entire team became his reason to fight; his motivation. And he'd be damned if he let anything happen to them.

“The war will be over soon Lance.” Keith said.

“It doesn't feel like it. A new threat always seem to pop out of no where.”

“Guess we'll have to keep fighting then.”

Lance scrunched up his nose. Cute, Keith's mind whispered. “You're terrible at this comforting thing. What was the last one? Leave the math to Pidge? I'm still confused about that shit.”

Keith sputtered, “Its not like I go around comforting people to know!”

“Whatever happened to hugging or hand on your shoulder thing? Didn't Shiro teach you anything?” Lance was flabbergasted.

Keith glared, “Shiro taught me patience.”

“I still see a lack thereof.”

“If you're going to complain I'll just stay quiet next time.”

Lance laughed, “Is brooding your job or something? You should get paid.” He mused.

“Considering the shit I deal with I'll have to agree.” Keith chuckled before he cleared his throat, “How are you feeling?”

Lance hummed, “A lot better, thank you Keith.” He answered with a bright smile.

Keith felt his cheeks heat up before he turned away from the boy besides him, “N-no problem.”

“So have you seen our Voltron shows?”

Keith blushed as he remembered the red paladin's special aerial dancing performance. That had been the talk of the week at the Blade.

“Yea, I did, you guys were ridiculous.” Keith chuckled before changing the topic, “How is Lotor?”

Lance groaned, “The guy tries to be alone with me every opportunity he gets when he isn't with Allura and Shiro.” Keith felt his fist clenched as Lance continued, “Its disturbing how hard he's trying. I don't trust him one bit but Allura seems to be infatuated with him for being half Altean.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean by he tries to be alone with you?” Keith asked confused.

Lance shrugged, “He tries to corner me, or ask for my help. The first time he asked for my help, he did all the work while complimenting me on being 'the most incredible member' on the team. Any other day I would accept that compliment from any other person but him.” Lance then looked annoyed, “Wait does that mean he thinks I'm that weak? That if he went with that approach he'll get me to like him?” Lance gasped, “That sneaky bitch.”

Keith laughed, he didn't know why he was even remotely worried about Lance. He could take care of himself perfectly without Keith there, it's Keith that needs Lance. As it looked, Lance trusts Lotor as far as Allura could throw him, which is pretty far. “You'll just have to bare with it till Lotor takes over his empire.”

“I know. Nothing I can do but kick his ass if he tries anything. Shiro has been acting more weirder, he listens to Lotor more than to us, even Allura sees it.”

Keith furrowed his brows, “Why would he listen to Lotor more than you guys? That doesn't sound like Shiro.”

“I keep telling myself that he was only behaving like that because of his capture. But now, I'm not even sure. He isn't like the Shiro we knew before, he gets more angry and he does things without informing the team, he makes decisions by himself.” Lance listed off.

Keith didn't want to believe it, but ever since Shiro had returned he had been acting weird. Keith shook his head, it had to be Shiro. Who else could it be? “Just give him space and time, being captured twice is bound to have some repercussions.”

Lance nodded, “I hope you're right. I'll take your word for it since you've known Shiro the longest.”

Keith gulped, he really didn't know what was going on but he hopes to figure it out soon.

Before Keith could say anything else, Lance spoke again, “It feels different, sitting here with you surrounded by stars. We never did this.”

“Not like I've ever sneaked out before.”

He punched him playfully, “You know what I mean asshole.”

Keith smirked, “Can't say I do.”

“Keith, dude.” Lance whined as Keith laughed.

“I'm just kidding. I guess it's a nice change in scenario.” Keith hummed. “I could get used to it.”

“Still doesn't beat Earth's night sky.” 

“That's true, the real thing will always be beautiful.” Keith said as he looked at Lance. Lance didn't notice Keith's gaze on him as he smiled up at the constellations.

“How long are you staying for?” Lance asked turning to face Keith who had looked away.

“As long as I possibly can. I have a free day tomorrow. I just finished a mission and was about to head to bed before I changed my mind and came here.”

“I'm glad you did.” Keith turned to see Lance already looking at him.

“Me too.” Keith admitted softly.

Lance only continued to look at him before nodding and looking back at the constellations. Keith felt weird all of a sudden. The atmosphere seemed to have changed.

“Lance…” His name left Keith's mouth before he could stop it. Lance looked over at him questionably.

“You okay buddy?”

Keith didn't answer as he looked at him, his dark eyes locked with his blue ones. Keith continued to stare as if looking for something, suddenly a determined feeling took over and he leaned in closer to him. Lance froze, unsure of what to do.

There was no time to think, Keith surged forward and kissed him. If Lance didn't return his kiss then at least he wouldn't have to wake up tomorrow to see his face when he returns to the Blade. But Lance did return it. He let out a sound of surprise when Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Keith closed his eyes and placed his hands on Lance's hips, pulling him closer and onto him.

They soon broke apart panting. Lance took notice of his position in Keith's lap as he straddled him. 

“God I've been wanting to do that for how long.” Lance breathed out.

Keith's eyes widened in surprise, “Wait, really?”

“Yea, ever since you became the black paladin I've had a crush on you. But according to Hunk and Pidge it was since Garrison and all that rivalry thing was me pulling your pigtails?” Lance said unsure.

Keith laughed, “I've liked you since Garrison too. Even though you were a douche.”

“So you did remember me!” Lance gasped.

“I panicked!” Keith said quickly as Lance laughed.

“You are adorable.” Lance said as he kissed him again. Keith happily responded to the kiss as he gripped Lance's waist a bit tighter. Lance moaned into the kiss. They once again broke a part.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Lance asked gesturing between them with his hands.

“I want to try.” Keith said slowly as he looked up at Lance. “What about you, are you willing to try?”

“God yes, of course I'm willing to try. I've been pining my ass off for you for how long. Of course it's a yes!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith shook his head in amusement. “Guess I have more reasons to come back then.”

“Should we tell the team?”

“Let them figure it out.” Keith smirked.

“You know when we get back to Earth, you could always come with me to see my family. I'm sure they would love you. After all, you're now my boyfriend.” Lance said.

Keith felt like he was dreaming. It just couldn't be real. “Yea, sure. I'd love that.”

He didn't think Lance's smile could get any bigger but it did and Keith mentally wondered if this boy was the sun. Lance easily leaned down and connected his lips to Keith's. They were both laughing, causing the kiss to be sloppy. 

“I think I could fall in love with you.” Lance said when they pressed their foreheads against each other.

Keith smiled lazily, he really was gone for this boy. “I think I already have.”

Lance's eyes widened before he pouted, “That's no fair! You can't pull something like that on my heart! You wait Kogane when I say, “I love you”. It will be so unsuspecting that it'll take your breath away.”

“You're already breathtaking.”

“Oh My God Keith! Stop!”

“Is something wrong the light of my life?”

“You are the worse!”

“You don't really think so babe.”

Lance sputtered, his face going red as he quickly hid his face in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith chuckled as he held him closer.

“I love you.” Keith confessed.

Lance raised his head and looked into Keith's eyes. This feeling in his chest definitely wasn't infatuation. 

“I love you too.” The words left his mouth before he could even think. He heard Keith's breath hitch.

A moment later Keith spoke, “You were right. That was breathtaking.”

Lance kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it🙃🙃


End file.
